netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Ferro/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Hayden Townsend * Ferro: '''SUBJECT SPOTTED, SCANNING TARGET. * '''Hayden: '''Hey quit the light show you tin can! The boogeyman can’t work well with too much light! * '''Ferro: '''SCANNING COMPLETE, TARGET WORTHY OF CONVERTION. * '''Hayden: '''Conversion what do ya mean? * '''Ferro: '''CONVERSION; TRANSFORMING ORGANIC LIFE INTO MACHINE. * '''Hayden: '''Oh really? Does that include wiping out their emotions in the progress? * '''Ferro: '''AFFIRMATIVE; HUMAN EMOTIONS ARE WORTHLESS. EVERYONE IS TO BE CONVERTED. * '''Hayden: '''Can’t let you do that; nobody would be scared any more if you do that crap! * '''Ferro: '''TARGET HOSTILE; SURRENDER TO BE CONVERTED OR PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED! Malik O. Syrus * '''Ferro: '''NEW TARGET AQUIRED; SCANNING SUBJECT…ERROR! SUBJECT’S LIFE SIGNS ARE MARKED AS “DESEASED” BUT STILL WALK REGARDLESS, DOES NOT COMPUTE! * '''Malik: '''Pathetic machines, does the words “Undead” not exist in your programing? * '''Ferro: '''SEARCHING FOR THE WORD “UNDEAD”…ERROR, WORD DOES NOT EXIST IN MY DATABANKS. * '''Malik: '''You are one ignorant machine! * '''Ferro: '''NEGATIVE! I AM THE F3RR0 UNIT. MY OBJECTIVES IS TO CONVERT HUMANITY. * '''Malik: '''Convert? * '''Ferro: '''HUMANS ARE A WASTE, I SHALL CONVERT THEM AND THEY SHALL FOLLOW WHAT I SAY. * '''Malik: '''What?!? So you think you can be some god? Hmph! As if a mindless machine has what it takes! Only I shall be the new god of this world! * '''Ferro: '''SEARCHING FOR THE WORD “GOD”…ERROR, WORD DOES NOT EXIST IN MY DATABANKS. * '''Malik: '''To spell it out for you; the new ruler of the world. Is that the goal you have in your programming? * '''Ferro: '''AFFIRMATIVE. * '''Malik: '''Well…you are just an obstacle. No one shall get in my way! * '''Ferro: '''YOU ARE NOT LIVING, BUT YOU ACT LIKE YOU ARE. THEREFORE YOU ARE TO BE CONVERTED REGARDLESS. * '''Malik: '''I will not be converted into a mindless machine! The world is only mine to rule! With that said, prepare to be permanently offline! * '''Ferro: '''CONVERT! CONVERT! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Ferro is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Ferro: F3RR0 UNIT HAS ARRIVED AT FACILITY AFTER COMPLETING OBJECTIVES, OPEN. The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''Of all the things; a soulless machine is the one that finished off the rest? * '''Ferro: '''ERROR. MOST HAVE BEEN CONVERTED, OTHERS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED. * '''Wiseman: '''Converted? What are you blabbering about? * '''Ferro: '''ORGANIC LIFE HAS OUTLIVED IT’S USEFULLNESS IN THIS WORLD, ALL SHALL BE CONVERTED INTO MACHINE AND YOU WILL ALSO BE CONVERTED! * '''Wiseman: '''You leave me surprised, I don’t know whether to think you were either a human who became a machine or you were built from man with corrupted programing. * '''Ferro: '''ERROR. THE F3RR0 UNIT’S PROGRAMING IS NOT CORRUPTED. F3RR0 UNIT’S GOAL IS TO DESTROY ORGANIC LIFE AND CONVERT AND DESTROY HUMANITY. THE F3RR0 UNIT SHALL BE IT’S LEADER. * '''Wiseman: '''Hmph, while I agree that humanity deserves their punishment…I will not let it be done by a piece of worthless junk! * '''Ferro: '''ERROR! ERROR! F3RR0 UNIT NOT WORTHLESS! F3RR0 UNIT DESIGNED TO BE PERFECT AND SOON ALL SHALL KNOW WHY. * '''Wiseman: '''By messing with their heads to make them follow your every move? * '''Ferro: '''AFFIRMATIVE. NO MORE HAPPINESS, NO MORE SADNESS, NO MORE EMOTIONS. ALL SHALL BE CONVERTED TO EXIST FOR ONE PURPOSE; CONVERT HUMANITY AND SEE THE F3RR0 UNIT AS PERFECTION NOTHING MORE. * '''Wiseman: '''So you don’t like it when people don’t share the same opinion as you? You are not a perfection you are a waste! * '''Ferro: '''SUBJECT IS ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE, PREPARE TO BE CONVERTED! * '''Wiseman: '''I will not let that happen! * '''Ferro: '''CONVERT! CONVERT! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Ferro stands over him * Ferro: RELEASE THE FORCEFIELD SURROUNDING THIS AREA, THEN PREPARE TO BE CONVERTED AND WITNESS A NEW CIVILIZATION ONCE WE LEAVE. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Ferro: SUBJECT EXPLAIN. * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Ferro: DOES NOT COMPUTE, SUBJECT EXPLAIN! * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Ferro: SUBJECT LURED F3RR0 UNIT INTO A TRAP? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Ferro goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Ferro: '''DANGER! DANGER! SUBJECT’S LIFE SIGN IS SLOWLEY DROPPING! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Ferro: DOES…NOT…COMPUTE! * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Ferro walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Ferro: '''THE GATE IS WIDE OPEN, I MUST LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. '''Ferro then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Ferro: 'WARNING! THE WIZARD IS DEAD, SOMEONE MURDER HIM. * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''Well hello there, Robert Ferro. * '''Ferro: '''DO I KNOW YOU? * '''Samuel: '''Yes i was watching you as the scientist for reason, and why are you called as F3RR0 Unit. * '''Ferro: '''BECAUSE IS OWN ROBOT CREATION THAT I MADED. * '''Samuel: '''Infact there is! Im the everyone's nightmare, and also i manipulated for Wiseman as hated in the past. * '''Ferro: '''SCANNING... * '''Samuel: '''Huh? * '''Ferro: '''SCANNING SUCCESS, YOU'RE LIFE IS IMMORTALITY AND YOU ARE NOT ALOWED, I FOUND THE HISTORY FOR ALL ETERNITY, BEYOND AWAY FROM PAST. * '''Samuel: '''What! How dare you target me at my long-history, not even today Dr. Robert Ferro! Ending '''Pic of Ferro standing above the dead bodies of Wiseman and Daemon. * Ferro: '''THE FORCEFIELD IS LOWERED BUT THE TWO REMAINING SUBJECTS OF THIS AREA ARE NOW DECEASED, NO LONGER WORTHY OF CONVERTION. '''Pic of Ferro then obliterating the corpses with his lasers. * Ferro: '''THEIR BODIES ARE NOT DISPOSIBLE NOW. '''Pic of Ferro leaving the gates of BlackHollow. * Ferro: '''NEW OBJECTIVE; CONVERT OTHERS AND DESTROY ALL ORGANIC LIFE. '''Pic of Ferro leaving the gate of BlackHollow with now an army of robots behind him. * Ferro: '''ALL UNITS, ARRISE. '''Pic of a battlefield in some part of the world with humans going up against the machines with the former not succeeding. * Ferro: IT HAS BEEN SEVEN MONTHS SINCE A WAR HAS STARTED, HUMANS THOUGHT THEY COULD PREVENT CONVERTION BUT IT WAS INEVITABLE. Pic of Ferro picking up one soldier in order to convert him. * Ferro: TURNING HUMANITY INTO MACHINES, MAKING THEM SEE THE F3RRO UNIT’S PERFECTION IS ALL THAT MATTERS. SINCE THE DAY THE F3RR0 UNIT WENT ONLINE. ON OCTOBER 31ST 2006. Pic of Ferro converting the soldier. * Ferro: '''AS A MACHINE THE F3RR0 UNIT HAS LEARNED ON THAT EXACT TIME OF THE YEAR THERE IS WHAT HUMANS CALL A “GREETING”. BUT NOW IT SHALL BE USED TO STRIKE FEAR AND REMIND THE HUMANS THE DAY THAT THEIR RACE WAS TO BE EXTINCT FROM THE BEGINNING. '''Pic of the soldier becoming a full robot. * Ferro: HAPPY HALLOWEEN. Category:Character Subpages